A Forbidden Sight
by doctorriversong1
Summary: Eva always had a crush on malfoy, even though he could't give a damn about her. But when she gets tied up with Him and the Death eaters, Will she ever escape? or will the entrancing dark side take to her liking a little too much?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, I am only writing this purely for fun. DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**Also, For the readers, This is my first story, hope you like it, I will hopefully update this every 2 weeks or so -I am going to be doing my A- Levels after all!**_

_**Please review to keep me stimulated, to give me your views and to give me ideas! **_

* * *

It was Midsummer, and Diagon ally was bustling with excitement and chatter. The small cramped shop windows were bursting with colour of the wondrous merchandise they had in store. The cobbled streets were cramped full of people, all rushing to get their start of term supplies for their school, work or home. Walking down the winding streets and dimly lit alley ways, an array of different smells hit you as you walked past. The smell of mown grass and summer as you walked past a small shop supplying broomsticks and Quiddich items. Another shop smelled like new parchment and books as you walked past a book store. But every smell was intensified immensely, almost selling their products to you even before you got close.

Walking down one of the winding paths, was a long haired girl, whose brunette hair blew neatly behind her in the summer breeze. She was tall, about 5'5, with slightly tanned smooth skin, icy blue eyes, and wore black skinny jeans and a thin red vest top. She carried her wand in her right jeans pocket; it was made of elm, and had a Dragon Heartstring incrusted string inside. Beside her levitated a small box, carrying start of term items, robes and potions ingredients. Everything she needed.

Suddenly none other than Pansy Parkinson strode up behind her with the daily prophet in one hand, her wand in the other. "EVA!" she shouted as she approached her from behind. Eva stopped in her tracks, and braced herself for another convocation ( if you can call it a convocation, they usually consist of hatred towards mud bloods and blood traitors.). She turned round with a fake smile plastered across her pretty face, and greeted Pansy saying, "Oh hi there, You alright?"

"NO. Have you seen this!" she exclaimed as she thrust the paper into Eva's hands. Eva looked at the gold headline;

**DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN.**

"What's it about?" Eva asked as she handed back the paper.

"Last night Bellatrix Lestrange and her 'mates' killed a family of blood traitors. They used the torture curse on them before killing them."

"Gosh that horrible!" Eva said genuinely. She hated the death eaters, and was scared terrified of the prospect of You Know Who knocking on her door.

"Not really." Pansy sneered. "They got the whole front page! And they took up pages two and three with this excuse for a story."

Eva couldn't believe what Pansy was saying. "they Don't deserve it?"

"Of course not! BLOOD TRAITORS AND OTHERS ALIKE DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING. Apart from the unforgivable curses. Filthy blood." She finished almost whispering.

"right... anyway Pansy, I am really sorry bit I have to carry on with my duties, I will see you at school." Hurried Eva who walked off quickly, ignoring Pansy's calls of

"See you there!"

Eva walked down one of the winding paths trying to get out of Pansy's staining ego. After she got a few hundred yards away, she carried on down the path. She smiled to herself as she passed a sweet smelling shop, which reminded her of her sister who sadly passed away a year ago. As she reminisced of her sister, she suddenly walked straight into the back of none other than Draco Malfoy who was carrying a large package.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" she gasped as he dropped the covered package on the floor, its insides clanging together.

Draco, without looking at who it was, stooped down sharply and picked up the package while saying, "You better watch where you're going you pathetic idiot!" He rose with a few sweat of beads sliding down the side of his face, his stare blazing with anger.

"Oh, D-Draco!" she Stammered. "I Didn't see y-"

"You didn't see me? Of course you didn't." He spat. Eva stood there, a little shocked by Draco's outburst. Speechless. "If you've broken anything in here, You will be receiving my bill." He glared as he shoved passed her, knocking her to the side.

God he is Hot when he is angery, she thought to herself. Eva always had had a crush on Draco Malfoy, ever since she saw that blonde hair, she was entranced by him. Eva looked over her shoulder and watched the blonde hair vanish round a corner to knockturn ally. That's when Eva made herself a promise: Hogwarts was going to change this year, Eva was defiantly going to make friends with Draco, Even though she didn't find all of his views reasonable, she would agree to them. She will Get to know him. She WILL Befriend him and hopefully, maybe even make a few moves on him. After all, he was a boy, and Eva knew that all they could think about right now was getting laid, well most of them did anyway. And Eva really wanted to give him some... Pleasure... She just needed to get past that stubborn crust, that cold Exterior... Oh and that unbearable hatred that he seems to have for her. Great.


End file.
